Good
by Joy Booth
Summary: After the confrontation at the boathouse, Emma still has some choice words for Hook.


A knock at his door was the last thing Killian expected after the day he had just had.

"I'm not in the mood, Tink," he called, unwilling to stand up and open the door.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not a fairy," Emma growled as she kicked in his door.

"Granny's gonna charge me for that," Killian said, taking a long sip from his flask.

"Good," Emma said, snatching the drink from his hand.

His eyes met hers for a moment before dropping to the floor, "What do you want now, Swan?"

"I want to know everything you have been keeping from me since we got back, _Hook."_

"What does it matter? You said it yourself, you can't trust me now," he shrugged, still refusing to meet her gaze.

"How about I deserve to know the truth?" she snapped.

"What difference does it make? Will knowing every terrible, selfish thing I've done change the way things work out with the witch?" he yelled back standing and moving into her personal space, before remembering the curse and taking a step back. Emma's resolve to hold on to her anger weakened when she saw the defeat in his eyes.

"I need to know everything, because I want to trust you," she whispered, closing the space he had created between them.

He looked at her for a long moment, searching for some sign that there was still hope, before finally giving up.

"It all started when we arrived back in the Enchanted Forest…" he began. He told her everything from the marauding, to the crews attempts to cheer him up, to the truth about Ariel, to the part where he had traded the Jolly Roger to a pirate named Cheung Po Tsai in order to return to her. At the end of his tale she handed him back his flask.

"You gave her up for me?" she asked, clearly not believing that he would give up his prize possession just for her.

"Aye," he answered looking down and scratching the back of his neck.

"You should have told me about the curse," she said, plopping down onto his bed.

There had been many time in the last few years, when Killian Jones had thought of Emma Swan in his bed, but now the sight simply brought up everything he had lost when he had allowed himself to be tricked by the witch.

"I wasn't going to kiss you, Swan. You have to know that I wouldn't do that to you," he said, as he sat down next to her.

"But what if I had kissed you?" she asked, her eyes now trained on the floor.

"I… I didn't…"

"I told you I wanted to start looking forward. Didn't you get that?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"I'm sorry, Emma, truly. I thought you were, well I don't really know, but I thought I could handle this on my own. I mean, you are already so busy with protecting the town and learning magic. I just didn't want to bring you any trouble," he sighed, trying to make her understand that he had been working with the best of intentions.

"You not bring me any trouble? Why would we start trying to change the relationship now?" she joked, though when their eyes met Killian saw something that spoke of deep tenderness, if not love.

"I just want to help you, Love."

"You do help, Killian. You make me laugh. You have my back. You found me."

"And now I've lost you again."

"Don't be such a drama queen. You haven't lost me. We are going to find a way to break this curse of yours just like we have ever other we have ever come across. And when we do, then we will see who can't handle what," she teased, her eyes lingering on his lips long enough for him to feel them tingling, whether with magic or just excitement he didn't know.

"That sounds like a challenge, love," he cautioned, though he couldn't fight the grin that found its way to his lips.

"Oh, it is," she promised, winking at him shamelessly.

"Good!" he answered, now ready to take down the wicked witch single handed if that was what it took to win the heart of his delicate Swan.

**A/N: first fic in this fandom, so I hope that you like it. I am working on a longer one which it also captain swan, so hopefully it will be ready soon. Please review?**


End file.
